Known systems and methods for audio playback at multiple speakers require a user to preselect a grouping of speakers to play the desired audio. Such systems and methods rely on manually adjusting the speakers to conform to a location of a user or a new user preference.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.